Brett Barnes
|birth_place = Texas |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Booker T |debut = 2002 |retired = }} Brett Barnes (May 20, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently known by his ring name Brett Idol. He works mostly throughout the independent wrestling territories of the southern United States, but has also competed overseas and in Canada. Brett is currently retired from professional wrestling. Career Pro Championship Wrestling (2002-2007) Idol made his in-ring debut in 2002 for Pro Championship Wrestling (PCW). He mostly competed in singles matches during the course of 2003-2004. Idol successfully challenged for the PCW Cruiserweight Championship, winning the title from Brandon Collins on January 20, 2007 at PCW Full Throttle. Notable opponents from PCW include, Charlie Haas, Sabu, Chris Saban, and Lance Hoyt. During his time here he was a part of the short lived reality show that aired on TLC titled the Bussey Bunch. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2004-2005) Idol began working for Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XCW) in 2004. He wrestled his first XCW match on December 10 losing to Chance Romance. Wrestling under the name of Brett Idol, he joined forces with another wrestler named Action Jackson and Bull in the team Doom Thug Empire in a 10-man tag match against the team called The International Playa's Club (C-Diddy, Eddie Atlas, Jared Steele, Lance Romance & Mike Foxx) resulting in a draw on January 21, 2005. Idol wrestled his last XCW match on February 25, 2005 in a Tru-Life Survivor Challenge Tornado Rules Falls Count Anywhere match with team of The Tru-Life Playaz (Chance Romance, Eric Idol and Lance Romance) beatig Team XCW (Gemini, Jack Drastic, Ricky Jackson and Sidd Murder). Pro Wrestling Alliance (2007-2008) Idol returned to his developemental roots when he began wrestling for Booker T's Pro Wrestling Alliance (PWA) (currently known as Reality Of Wrestling (ROW)) in 2007. During his tenure, he used the ring name of Brett Idol (which was given to him by Booker T). His biggest success in PWA came in the form of his win at PWA Halloween Havoc on October 24 against the champion Neico for the PWA Heavyweight title. . He wrestled notable WWE superstar CM Punk during his time in PWA. Nu-Wrestling Evolution (2008) In 2008, Idol began working for Nu-Wrestling Evolution (NWE), appearing in several European events. He wrestled against notable competitors including Vito LaGrasso, Juventud Guerrera, Ultimo Dragon, Adrian Neville, Raven, Booker T, Rikishi, and Matt Cross. His time with NWE lasted from June 12 to July 19 when he wrestled against Juventud at the 2008 NWE Summer Tour. Return to Pro Wrestling Alliance (2009-2011) After his tour work with NWE, Idol made his return debut in PWA on August 13, 2009 at PWA Clash Of Champions, winning the PWA Internet Title from Matt Chambers. Idol successfully defended the Internet title against Neico at PWA Ring Of Pain on September 5. On April 10, 2010, Idol unsuccessfully challenged for the PWA Heavyweight Championship held by Robbie Gilmore. Idol returned to championship status after joining forces with Amien Rios and defeating Rubio and Ryan Davidson for the PWA Tag Team Championship at PWA Halloween Havoc 2010 on October 9, 2010. Idol won his last two PWA matches in singles actions against Robbie Gilmore at PWA Christmas Chaos V on December 11 and Neico at PWA March Mayhem 2011 on March 12, 2011. He also tagged with Booker T. vs The Dudley Boys and years later tagged with Billy Gunn vs Booker T and Rhino. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2011) Idol was a part of the CMT version of MADE. Matt Morgan and Idol were responsible for making Chris Guerra, a cop from Texas, into a wrestling superstar. The episode ended with Idol wrestling Chris in front of the TNA audience. Idol also participated in the Gut Check contest held by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) during the July 2011 tour stop in Houston. This led to a dark match against Jay Lethal. Traditional Championship Wrestling (2012-2013) Idol made his debut for Traditional Championship Wrestling (TCW) on August 25, 2012 at TCW Bash At The Bluff 2 winning against Alucard. He challenged unsuccessfully for the TCW Junior Heavyweight Championship against Kincaid at Jonesboro Jam on February 9, 2013. Idol teamed with Alan Steel defeating Lance Hoyt and Tim Storm on March 30 at TCW Missouri Madness. He wrestled on April 13 in a losing effort to Steve Anthony at TCW Night Of Champions. Return to Professional Championship Wrestling (2014-Present) On December 14, Idol returned at PCW The Reunion, losing to WWE alumni Charlie Haas. He returned again on April 26, at PCW There Will Be Blood, winning a victory over Nobe Bryant. He also appeared in the very first episode of Stone Cold Steve Austin's "Broken Skull Challenge" where he dominated in his first match up and had a controversial loss in the second round. Personal life In 2014, he officially retired from professional wrestling. He is married with 3 kids and now coaches football and wrestling. Wrestling facts *'Tag Teams' :*Trump Twins (with Max-A-Million) Tagged with Billy Gunn vs Rhyno & Booker T (PWA-Houston) Tagged with Chris Masters (NWE-Spain) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Heavyweight Championship **PWA Tag Team Championship (1-time, with Amien Rios) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Christian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Professional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Texas Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni